A Vacation with the Bladebreakers
by Jennifer j. Kai Hiwatari Lover
Summary: Kai is with the BladeBreakers and they are on Vacation then something happenes and they split up then Kai meets up with a girl named Tasokai and changes his personality and they see real magic for the first time.


A Vacation with The Bladebreakers

Chapter 1 Blasting Everything

It was a nice hot sunny day in Tokyo. Most of the people in this city were up acept for Tyson becuse he was eating all night (as usaual) and just went to sleep at 8:26 in the morning. Kai was up and training and today he achived what he always whanted to do.

Blast off that old work shed that Tyson said held the most powerful beyblade in the world but it did not in fact it kept Tyson's old stuffed animals from when he was two. Kai thought " What a baby keeping baby things when your eighteen and almost nineteen. I would rather have to eat a million pizzas then keep something like that." But Kai had a secret and no one was ever going to find out what it is and it's not Biovolts.

Then all off a sudden he lost control of Dranzer and his beyblade went right at Tyson's house. There was a huge bang and some wood from the house went flying by. Kai diecided to run so that he could get away from here as fast as he can. So he ran then he renembered Dranzer and if Tyson saw Dranzer then he would know for sure who it is. Then he had a funny image of Tyson shocked face. It was so funny that he almost forgot Dranzer and was about to fall over from laughing. And that wouldn't be good to just leave Dranzer there.

When he got back to Tyson's block he saw Tyson but he wasn't awake but asleep. When he slept and then he heard a colasol growling and that provved he would awaken in a few minutes and would find the wall. And... And... And... He had no time for ands he had to get Dranzer and get out.

He had Dranzer then Tyson stirred ( Kai was lucky that Tyson was the only one here) and he opened his eyes saw Kai and was confused. Kai ran and took Dranzer then looked Tyson right in the eye and ran. Tyson was wondering why he just ran out like that on him and saw some boards from his house lying at his feet and he know knew what had happened he got up and yelled.

KAI GET BACK HERE RIGHT KNOW OR ELSE... OR ELSE... Oh I don't know oh well I guess I could get used to this becuse this has happened everyday so far this month. And for the funny part Kai always got to watch Tyson fix it and that probably was the best thing. But the thing he was wondering about was how he lost control. That had never happened before acept when he was learning how to beyblade at the age of five.

I guess i'll just have to foucuse more on my beyblade. Then Dranzer matrilaized in front of him and said in the lanuage of the pheonix that Kai could understand. " You are punching to new ideas too quickly and you have to harness your power so you can move on or you'll never be able to go to the next stage of the battle. Fight what has been happening in your head so that it does not come true like you fear it will happen. And don't try to ignore it either of it will just be much much more worse then it already is and you will be trapped. Renember what you did when it happened before to you. Renember... Renember... That is the key," then Dranzer dematrilized.

I guess i'll have to find out later becuse I wanna watch Tyson rebuild the wall. And then came Max falling of a cliff (becuse there was a huge cliff behind Tyson's house) and he was sure Tyson would have heard that scream by now and come to look who is screaming. But he didn't and he looked up and got a facefull off dirt and then some water after, that there came Max falling right on top of Kai.

Kai yelled then Tyson heared him and came and he had found Kai. But what worried him was that he couldn't see him and he was sure he heard him screarm. Then he saw his hand and realized that Kai was under Max.

Then he realized Max was there to. Max rolled of of Kai and then he saw a sqiushified Kai laying there in the dirt in a hole at least 5 ft deep. After Maxwas off Kai stood up and took his beyblade out and tried to blast him away with Dranzer. He said " DRANZER USE FIRE ARROW NOW!"

Then Max ran away in fright and didn't come back till after next week and was still trembling in fright becuse whenever he saw Kai he was ptentending to launch a beyblade at him and Max ran away screaming like a little girl that tought she saw a monster.

Later when Max saw Ray he deicided that he would take Drigger in punishment for pushing him of that 50 foot cliff. And he should take that thing that hold his hair. And alll his treasured stuff.

That is it thats my first chgapter. So don't be too hard on it in reviews ok. Bye i will be updating soon and i have an idea of what chapter 2 will be.


End file.
